


Not You

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Infinity War, Multi, Sad, Spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen the movie, enough said, won't say who though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: ***If you haven't seen Infinity War, I recommend you wait to read! Lots of spoilers and it was a great movie. I won't say more, because, well, spoilers! If you want a more specific summary, I'll list it before the first part.*Pairings may or may not be deaths, but don't assume.





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of oneshots where it's reader's final moments with the various characters. Some will be deaths, but some I intend just to be heartwrenching. I hope you enjoy and please review! Request characters you want for future chapters!

“Well, aren't you affectionate today, love?” Loki beamed down at your form nestled against him in bed. At his efforts to urge you from bed and start the day with him, you had stubbornly declined and latched onto him. He chuckled as you burrowed into the covers, nuzzling his chest.

“Just wanna stay in bed with you all day. Let Thor run the ship.” Your grumbling was muffled by his shirt, but he heard enough to realize what you were saying. 

Loki’s eyes softened as he gazed at you. You had the most adorable pout on your face at wanting him to stay with you. Even though your eyes were closed, he knew you could sense his stare. “How about this?” He cooed to you softly in his silky voice as his fingers worked through your hair. “Let me go tell Thor we're staying in bed all day so he doesn't come barging in and wake us up. Once I'm back we can lay in bed to your heart’s content. Alright, beloved?”

“And maybe even other things later?” Your eyes finally met his and he saw that familiar glimmer of mischief in your eyes.

Gods did it make him love you even more.

“Yes. Whatever your darling heart desires.” Loki cupped your face and pressed a firm and loving kiss to your lips. It wasn't full of passion and lust, but rather love and adoration.

You offered him a sleepy, happy smile as he climbed from bed before laying back down to doze. His eyes never left your peaceful form as he dressed and left to inform Thor of his lazy day in bed with you, dopey, lovestruck grin on his face.

Spending the whole day with you in his arms? Perhaps he had left this world in his sleep and this was truly Valhalla. Having you by his side, loving him despite his past and faults and mistakes, loving him for him, he couldn't be happier. He had also started to stoke the dying embers of his relationship with Thor, with the people of Asgard even. For once, for the very first time in his life, everything was going right and he was really truly happy.

Then he saw the ship and the moment shattered.

As he approached Thor by the window, cheerful greeting on his lips, he noticed his brother’s shocked stance. “Brother? Is something the matter?” Loki approached closer, his concern growing as he saw the look on Thor’s face. Slowly his head turned toward the window and that's when he saw it. A ship, much, much larger than the Grandmaster’s stolen one, approaching them. 

It all happened so fast. 

Thor and Loki raced about the ship, preparing defenses and arming the warriors they had on board. Korg was helping to herd the women, children, and virtually anyone unable to fight to one end of the ship for protection. It was chaotic, loud, barely organized as everyone hurried about to their stations. As Loki ran by to supply more weapons, he saw Valkyrie guiding some Asgardians to an area of the ship. Their eyes locked and hers immediately filled with concern. “Where's your partner?!” Her voice barely reached his ears above the noise, but it did and his heart stopped.

The weapons in his arms slid free to the floor and he ran down the hall toward your room, pushing past the scrambling bodies. He had been running around since preparations began, but now he was positively flying. You had to be okay. You had heard the drills and were prepared. Loki knew you were a fighter, not in his or Thor’s league, not even that of Valkyrie, but you could hold your own. Regardless, he needed to know you were safe, by his side or in his arms he didn't care which.

The ship rocked with a blast, making Loki stagger. Another blast threw him to the wall. He gasped as he suddenly heard distant screams. The ship must be getting boarded. No. He had to get to you first!

“Loki!” Thor’s booming voice caught him from down the hall. “We must defend the ship! Hurry!”

“No! I must find-”

“Loki, Asgard needs you!” Thor’s single eye burned in desperation, begging for his brother to choose the expected path for once in his life.

Loki never had to choose. A beast, some giant with a weapon to match, charged Thor and knocked him from view. Loki didn't hesitate to continue to you. His brother could handle himself. You were his main worry.

As he rounded the corner, he very nearly collided with you. “Loki! What's happening?!” You clung to him, eyes filled with fear and terror.

“I'll protect you.” Loki gripped you to him fiercely, kissing your head. You looked up at him and he pressed his lips to yours in a desperate kiss, wanting this moment to last forever. 

If only it could.

Most of Asgard’s prime warriors had been wiped out when Hela had attacked Asgard. That meant most of the occupants of the ship were civilians, unaccustomed to even holding a weapon much less fighting such a powerful and deadly enemy. The survivors of the fall of Asgard fought bravely and the best they could, but bless their souls they were not destined to fight. It was nothing short of a slaughter. For every Asgardian Loki swung his blade to protect, he watched two more get cut down. Whoever these vile people were, they killed without hesitation or remorse. Loki made sure to always keep you in his sights as he fought, terrified the moment his attention drifted, you would fall.

The fight wasn't much of a fight and it didn't last long. Loki’s hair cling to his forehead from sweat and his skin was decorated in cuts and bruises, painted in blood, though he wasn't quite sure if it was his, the enemies’, or the many Asgardians he had tried and failed to save.

You clung to his arm in terror as he stood, surrounded by the attackers. They all bowed as a giant of a man approached. Thor had been utterly pummeled by him, but Loki’s frantic mind was trying to convince himself that it was only due to Thor’s exhaustion from the fight. His mind was frantic at how to get himself, Thor, you, and the remaining survivors out of this. There had to be a way!

~~~~~

You could feel the tremors running through you as stared at the giant. No...Asgard...everyone…

The soldiers around you had called the man ‘Lord Thanos.’ Thanos...so that was the name of the man responsible for slaughtering your brethren. Your heart cried out in anguish as your mind screamed for justice, their lifeless bodies littering the ship around you. Yet, despite your pain, your feet stayed glued to the floor in fear.

You flinched as Thanos began to torture Thor. Loki’s voice suddenly rang out and before you could process what had happened, he was holding the tesseract in his hand. Thanos was reaching for it before Hulk attacked him. You pleaded desperately with the Gods for Hulk to have the strength to end this. Clearly Thanos was the leader. If he could be stopped, so could the rest! 

But Hulk didn't win. Your eyes were unblinking as you gazed at his still body. Not dead, not yet, but might as well be. A soft murmuring behind you made you glance back at Heimdall. He offered you a small smile before the bifrost pulled Hulk off the ship to only Heimdall knew where.

Tears welled in your eyes as Thanos approached and stabbed Heimdall through the heart. Thor cried out in agony from where he had been bound to the floor. The one soldier could manipulate metal and that was what kept Thor rooted to the spot. Apparently he didn't find you as much of a threat, because he left you standing free as Loki made his pitch to Thanos.

No...your love...Loki couldn't do this! He couldn't!!!

The alien bound Thor’s mouth as he began to yell at his brother’s betrayal.

“The rightful king of Jotunheim…” Loki’s eyes met yours. No...Loki hated recognizing his ties to the Frost Giants. Something was wrong. Then your eyes widened in fear as realization dawned on you. 

Loki lunging, dagger inches from Thanos’s throat as he became frozen. Everything became a low buzz, slowed to a crawl, as Thanos’s hand wrapped around Loki’s throat. He scrambled for purchase as he was lifted off his feet, clawed at the hand cutting off his air. There was someone screaming Loki’s name, but who? Everyone was dead and Thor’s mouth was covered. Somewhere in your brain it clicked that it was you screaming Loki’s name.

He glared at Thanos as he gasped. “You will...never be...a god…!” Then his gaze flickered to you. “Beloved...I love…y-”

SNAP.

“LOKI!!!!!” 

Thanos heaved Loki’s body and it rolled to lay limply at Thor’s feet. He sobbed for his brother as the attackers departed. Your feet became unglued as everything seemed to make sound again, sped back up to normal speed. You couldn't get to Loki fast enough. “Loki...c’mon! I know you're okay…” Your fingers shakily swept some hair from his face. His eyes that only this morning had been filled with such love and delight as he smiled at you were now blank and lifeless. “Please, Loki...ha ha...you tricked us again...very funny…” Your eyes watered and tears began to fall from your eyes, landing on his skin. No, he was always this pale. His skin didn't look paler because he was dead. It was always this pale...had to be…

“Loki, don't leave me…” You brushed your hand over his face. With his eyes closed, it was easier to believe he was asleep. If you hadn't heard the sickening snap of his spine breaking, maybe you could convince yourself. But you had heard it and it echoed painfully in your head, along with Loki’s last words.

As you leaned down to rest your forehead on his, there was a burst of light. “Loki…”

A wave of purple approached the ship. “I love you too…”

Your eyes closed and the wave hit the ship.


End file.
